rappelzfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Allgemeine Informationen zur Ausrüstung
Zur Ausrüstung zählen alle Gegenstände die durch Anlegen einen oder mehrerer Basiswerte oder abgeleiteten Werte erhöht. Zur Ausrüstung zählen Waffen, Rüstungen, Helme, Handschuhe, Stiefel, Schilde, Umhänge, Masken, Gürtel, Taschen, Dekorationen, und Schmuck. Um eine Ausrüstung anzulegen, macht man einfach einen Doppelklick auf die Ausrüstung die man anlegen möchte, oder zieht diese vom Inventar unten in das Feld oben. Wenn die Ausrüstung angelegt ist erscheint ihr Icon im entsprechenden Feld um deine Charakterfigur herum und im Inventar ist sie mit einem "E" gekennzeichnet. Nun erhält man den Statuswertbonus der Ausrüstung. Die Ausrüstung geht im Gegensatz zu Verbrauchsgegenständen durch die Benutzung nicht verloren. Rang von Ausrüstung Jede Ausrüstung ist einem bestimmten Rang zugeordnet. Die Ränge sind bestimmte Bereiche des Charakterlevels. Insgesamt gibt es sieben Ränge die folgenden Levelbereichen zu geordnet sind: Jede Ausrüstung ist erst ab Erreichen des untersten Levels ihres Rangs benutzbar. Aber auch in jeden Rang darüber. Darüber hinaus gibt es das empfohlene Level. Dieses steigt mit dem Gegenstandslevel der Ausrüstung und gibt an ab welchem Charakterlevel man die volle Auswirkung der Ausrüstungswerte erhält. Ist der Charakter unter diesem empfohlnen Level erhält er nur einen Teil der Ausrüstungswerte. Vorkommen von Ausrüstung Alle Ausrüstungsgegenstände außer Masken, Umhänge und Dekorationen können von Monstern gedroppt werden. Bis R4 können einige Waffen, Rüstungen, Helme, Handschuhe, Stiefel und Schilde beim Waffen- oder Rüstungshändler erworben werden. (Genaueres auf den Übersichtsseiten) Gürtel, Taschen und Schmuck können nicht gekauft werden. Masken, Umhänge und einige Helme können nur im Cash-Shop erworben werben. Dekorationen können beim Holic-Händler ertauscht, im Cash-Shop gekauft oder bei Events gefunden werden. Bei Events können auch alle anderen Ausrüstungen zu bekommen sein. Alle Ausrüstungen sind handel- und tauschbar, im Lager ablegbar, wegwerfbar und können am Altar gespendet werden. (Ausnahmen beim Spenden sind Taschen und Anfängerausrüstung) Verbessern von Ausrüstung # Durch Verzaubern mit Würfeln. # Durch Sockeln von Seelensteinen. Dies ist nur möglich bei Waffen, Rüstungen, Helmen, Handschuhen, Stiefeln und Schilden. Zusatzboni an Ausrüstungen Legendäre Ausrüstung Desweiteren gibt es bei Waffen, Rüstungen, Handschuhen und Stiefel legendäre Gegenstände. Diese geben ebenfalls einen Bonus auf Statuswerte. Die Höhe des Bonus ist immer gleich. Nur die Art ist von der Art der Ausrüstung abhängig. Diese Gegenstände wurden bis Epic VI: Ressurection von Monstern gedroppt, jetzt nicht mehr. Vorhandene Gegenstände sind allerdings noch im Spiel. Ausrüstungsbonussystem Für Waffen, Rüstungen, Helme, Handschuhe, Stiefel, Schilde und Schmuck gibt es ein Bonussystem, mit dem der Gegenstand zusätzliche Statuswertverbesserungen bekommt. Diesen Bonus gibt es in 11 verschiedenen Arten. Ausserdem gibt es 3 Stärken: Böse, Dämonisch und Teuflisch. Die Höhe des Bonus ist von dessen Stärke, von der Ausrüstung: Waffe, Rüstung, Halskette... und vom Rang der Ausrüstung abhängig. Die Stärke wird vor dem Namen der Ausrüstung angegeben, die Art dahinter in eckigen Klammern. Also zB: "Dämonischer Brustpanzer Blick" Alle Ausrüstung mit solch einem Bonus haben eine Haltbarkeit. Diese sinkt beim Kämpfen langsam und bei jedem Tod durch Monster um 10 Punkte. Wenn die Haltbarkeit 0 ist kann die Ausrüstung nicht mehr verwendet werden. Man kann die Haltbarkeit allerdings aufladen. Auch die Haltbarkeit ist von Rang und Art der Ausrüstung abhängig. Diese Bonusgegenstände werden nur von Dungeon-, Elite-, Boss*- und Championmonstern+.. im Feld gedroppt. Tabellen für die Bonuswerte von 1-Hand Waffen und Schilden, 2-Hand Waffen, Rüstungen, Helmen, Handschuhen, Stiefeln, Gürteln, Halsketten, Ohrringen und Ringen. Verbessern der Ausrüstung Es gibt verschiedene Arten des Aufwerten. Außer Masken, Taschen, Schmuck und Dekorationen können alle Ausrüstungen aufgewertet werden Aufwerten mit Rupees Die einfachste Art ist das Leveln der Gegenstände beim Schmied in der Stadt gegen Rupees: Rang 1 Equipment lässt sich auf Level 5 aufwerten. Im Rahmen der Quests auf der Lehrlingsinsel musst du zuerst Waffe und Rüstung auf Level 2 bringen, später dann auf Level 3: Mein Rat: Gleich am Anfang Waffe und Rüstung auf Level 3 bringen, spart das Rennen beim zweiten Quest und mehr lohnt wirklich nicht. Mit den ganzen Quests auf der Lehrlingsinsel und den Startquests in der Stadt ist man sehr schnell Lv. 20, da ist das Geld besser angelegt. Ab Rang 2 lässt sich das Equipment bis Level 10 aufwerten. Das solltest du auch tun, aber stufenweise. Erst solltest du sicher sein, es mit Würfeln auf die Stufe gebracht zu haben, die du dir vorgestellt hast. Zudem kriegst du die Vorteile nicht sofort. Wenn du zu schnell zu viel aufwertest, kriegst du die Verbesserung nur anteilig zu spüren. Das siehst du an dem Empf. Level das in Klammern dahinter steht. Erst ab diesem Level bekommst du die volle Ang/MAng/Ver vom Leveln. Aufwerten mit Würfeln Um Gegenstände mit Würfeln aufzuwerten, musst du im Inventar auf die Schaltfläche Kombination klicken. Anschließend öffnet sich das Kombinationsfenster, in das du die entsprechenden zur Aufrüstung notwendigen Gegenstände (s.u.) legst. Wenn sich die gewünschten Gegenstände im Kombinationsfenster befinden, musst du auf kombinieren klicken und schon hat man, wenn alles gut gegangen ist, einen +X aufgerüsteten Gegenstand. Aufwerten mit Angriffswürfeln Angriffswürfel sind für Waffen. Mit einem Rang 2 Angriffswürfel kannst Du nur Rang 2 Waffen verbessern, für Rang 3 Waffen brauchst du einen Rang 3 Angriffswürfel. Eine so verbesserte Waffe trägt ein +1 +2 +3 usw. vor dem Namen, das bezeichnet die Anzahl der Würfel die mit dieser Waffe kombiniert wurden. Im Info-Fenster der Waffe ist das die Zahl in der Klammer hinter der P.Ang/M.Ang. Leuchteffekte der Waffen Wenn man Waffen durch Angriffswürfel des entsprechenden Ranges aufrüstet, fangen diese ab +5 an, zu leuchten. Hier eine Liste der Leuchtfarbe/-kraft der Waffen: Aufwerten mit Verteidigungswürfeln Verteidigungswürfel verwendet man für Rüstungen und Zubehör. Was die Ränge betrifft, gelten die gleichen Regeln wie bei den Angriffswürfeln, Rang 2 nur für Rang 2 Rüstung usw.. Hier steigt die Verteidigung und auch hier ist es die Zahl in der Klammer. Herstellen von Angriffs- und Verteidigungswürfel aus Fragmenten Neben vielen anderen Sachen lassen die Monster seit Epic: VII auch häufig Angriffs- und Verteidigungswürfelfragmente fallen. Diese können dann zu einem Würfel des gewünschten Ranges kombiniert werden. Man benötigt dazu nur noch eine gewisse Anzahl polierten Stahl und viel Glück. Da die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer geglückten Kombination mit dem Rang des Würfels stark abnimmt. Aufwerten von Skillkarten mit Skillwürfeln Skillwürfel verbessern Skillkarten. Man wirft zwei identische Skillkarten und einen Skillwürfel in das Kombinationsfenster und klickt auf kombinieren. Damit hat man dann eine +2 Skillkarte. Für eine +3 Skillkarte muss man bereits zwei +2 Skillkarten verwenden, hat im Idealfall also nur 2x2 Skillkarten verbraucht. Bitte nur Skillkarten upgraden, wenn man bereits eine gleichwertige in Reserve hat. Im Klartext: Drei +1er Skillkarten solltest du haben, wenn das Kombinieren der zwei Skillkarten fehlschlägt, hast du wenigstens noch eine +1 Skillkarte und stehst nicht ohne da. Risiken Wie weit geht das gut? Ausrüstung: +1 bis +4 ist relativ sicher. Danach kann es, mit nicht gerade geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit, schon schiefgehen. Aber die Gegenstände können auch schon auf +2, +3 oder +4 kaputtgehen. Dies ist aber relativ selten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Versuch klappt nimmt mit höheren Werten ab. Dieser kann aber mit der verwendung von Legendären Würfel angehoben werden. Skillkarten: Skillkarten können schneller als Ausrüstung bei einer Aufwertung kaputtgehen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt auf +2 bei etwa 50%. Es ist nicht gerade selten, dass Karten beim versuch auf +2 kombiniert zu werden bereit kaputt gehen. Was wenn es doch schiefgeht? Beim Händler gibt es ein Entzauberungsset Bild: Ico Entzauberungsset.jpg., das mit 100.000 Rupees recht teuer ist. Dieses Set braucht man aber nur einmal kaufen. Man kann es danach immer wieder verwenden. Für jeden Reduzierungsvorgang braucht man einen Reduzierungswürfel, der dem Rang deines zerstörten Ausrüstungsgegenstands entspricht. Nach der Reduzierung ist die Ausrüstung zwar weg, aber man erhält zumindest die Hälfte der vorher eingesetzten Würfel wieder. Alternativ kann man im Cash-Shop ein E-Reparaturset erwerben, es stellt die Waffe auf den Zustand vor der Aufwertung wieder her. Wie kann man die Chance erhöhen? Für Skillwürfel gibts es im Cashshop Legendäre Elemente. Mit einem Skillwürfel kombiniert, erhälst Du einen Legendären Skillwürfel. Wenn man Skillkarten damit aufwertet, hat man eine 30% höhere Chance. Für Angriffs- und Verteidigungswürfel kann man Schutzpulver kaufen, legt man dieses beim Kombinieren mit in die Box, wird beim Fehlschlag die Waffe nicht beschädigt. Sie bleibt einfach in dem vorherigen Zustand. Also von +6 auf +7 bleibt sie beim Fehlschlag auf +6. Aber auch für Waffen und Rüstungen gibt es Legendäre Würfel. Tipp: Immer eine Waffe auf Vorrat halten, nie die einzige Waffe aufrüsten (dumm wenn man ohne dasteht). In Rang 2 Equipment noch nichts investieren, +4 Waffe und +4 Rüstung genügt. Den Rest dann nach belieben. Ach und wie heisst es in einem englischen Guide: "Never, ever, enchant a belt. It's a waste of cubes. It takes +10 for a belt to only get 2 extra defense. :roll:"' Gürtel aufrüsten lohnt wirklich nicht. Wiederherstellen der Haltbarkeit von Gegenständen right|100px Das Aufladen der Äther-Gegenstände wurde mit Epic VII: Obsession sehr vereinfacht. Als erstes ist es nun sehr einfach die Haltbarkeit seiner angelgten Gegenstände (NICHT der deiner Pets!) anzusehen. In der Minikarte oben rechts befindet sich nun ein Dropdown-Menü, das die die Haltbarkeit deiner Gegenstände anzeigt! Mit dem neuen User-Interface kann man sein Equip nun viel einfacher und schneller aufladen. Musste man früher noch mit vielen Einzelitems arbeiten und diese nach einander kombinieren, geschieht dies nun in Winde seile. Aufladen des Äthersteines *Als erstes öffnet man das Inventar. Dieses sieht nun so aus: left|thumb|300px In der rechten oberen Ecke sieht man kleine Symbole. Das Symbol am äußersten rechten Rand auf das der Pfeil zeigt ist zum Aufladen, Reparieren und Wiederherstellen! thumb|left|400px *Klickt man auf dieses kleine Feld öffnet sich unter dem Inventar ein neues Fenster: *Der rot-eingerahmte Slot (Punkt1) ist der Hauptslot, hier kommen sowohl die Gegenstände hinein, die aufgeladen werden sollen. *Punkt 2 ist der Ätherstein, der früher ein eigenes Item war. Hast du kein Äther ist der Stein grau. Möchtest du Äther aufladen oder ist noch Äther im Stein ist dieser farblich markiert. left|200px right Im oberen Bild soll der Ätherstein aufgeladen. Die Ohrringe wurden einen Nebenslot (Punkt3) gelegt und der Ätherstein wurde aktiviert. Durch drücken auf den Button "Aufladung" lädt man den Stein auf. Setzt mein den Haken neben dem Feld Sicherheitsblock für Haltbarkeit wird eine versehentliche Aufladung verhindert! Diese Sperre soll verhindern, dass man seine eigentliche Ausrüstung verliert, statt aufzuladen. Der Ätherstein ist nun aufgeladen, wieviel Äther vorhanden ist unter dem Symbol zu sehen. Um den Äther von einem alten, nicht integrierten Ätherstein zu übertragen muss man den Lak-Händler ansprechen. Wählt man die Option "Äther auf Charakter übertragen" wird die komplette Aufladung in den neuen, integrierten Stein übertragen und der alte Stein zum damaligen Einkaufspreis (je nachdem ob man den kleinen oder großen hatte) verkauft. Aufladen von Gegenständen Man kann seine Ausrüstung auf 2 Arten aufladen: eine schnelle oder eine langsame. Zuerst die schnelle: thumb|220px *Öffne das Inventar und klicke rechts auf den Button "Ausrüstung". Nun öffnet sich ein neues Fenster, indem du deinen Char sehen kannst. Links neben deinen Charakter sieht man einen kleinen Button. Aktiviert man diesen lädt man das komplett angelegte Equipment mit einem Mal auf! Dies gilt aber nur bei ausreichend Äther. Die langsame Variante benutzt man um die Ausrüstung seines Pets aufzuladen. Entferne zur Vorbereitung das Equipment vom Pet! *Zuerst das Aufladen-Menü öffnen. Dann den Gegenstand, der aufgeladen werden soll, in den roten Slot legen. left|400px Der Ätherstein sollte ja Äther besitzen. Die grüne Säule ist die Visiualisierung der prozentualen Haltbarkeit des Gegenstandes. *Auf "Reparatur" drücken und der Gegenstand wird, mit gleichzeiter Leerung des Äthersteines, aufgeladen. left|400px Verzaubern von Ausrüstung mit Seelensteinen Du findest unterwegs von Monstern kleine Steine, "Fragment von ..". Diese geben dir Statuspunkte, wenn du sie in Ausrüstungsteile einsetzt. Das machst du beim Juwelier in jeder Stadt. Du kannst in jedes Equipmentteil nur einen Stein einer Sorte einsetzen, z.B. INT und VIT. Einhandwaffen und Schilder haben nur je zwei Slots, Zweihandwaffen haben vier Slots. In eine Zweihandwaffe kannst du zwei Steine von einer Sorte einsetzen. Seelensteine müssen hin und wieder aufgeladen werden. Dein Weg sollte dich nach dem Leveln also erst zum Juwelier führen, danach erst zum Lakhändler. Ohne Lak kannst du die Seelensteine nicht aufladen. Setze am Anfang ruhig die kleinen Steine ein, wenn du die nächst größeren findest, kannst du diese über die kleinen Steine stecken. Die kleinen gehen dabei natürlich verloren. Das ist kein Verlust, denn entweder man verwendet die kleinen Steine für eigenes Equipment oder man verkauft sie beim Händler. An andere Spieler bekommt man die eh nicht verkauft, dazu sind sie zu häufig. Wähle weise welche Steine du verwendest. Bei vielen Klassen ist es ratsam, die Statuswerte zu verbessern. So werden Akolythen und Magier alles mit INT-Steinen vollstecken, um höheren Heal und Schaden zu erreichen. Seelensteine lassen sich nicht entfernen. Du kannst aber Seelensteine durch höhere Versionen ersetzen, z.B. +1 Seelensteine durch +3er. Oder du wechselst die Sorte, also +3 Geschicklichkeit mit einem +3 Intelligenz Stein überschreiben. Verzaubern von Ausrüstung mit Juwelen und Scherben Waffen können zusätzlich mit Juwelen und Scherben aufgerüstet werden. Diese geben der Waffen verschiedene Leuchteffekte (Juwelen) bzw. steigern die Angriffskraft um zufällige Werte (Scherben). Die Juwelen dienen dabei als Basis, verleihen der Waffe diverse Leuchteffekte und bereiten sie zur Aufnahme von Scherben vor. Elite Juwelen kannst du beim Juwelenhändler in jeder Stadt für 7.500.000 erwerben. Basis Juwelen gibt es beim Holic Händler für 1.500 Holic Punkte. Die Verzauberung einer Waffe mit Basis Juwelen hält 14 tage, die mit Elite Juwelen 30 Tage. Wenn du deine Waffe mit Juwelen verbessert hast, kannst du sie zusätzlich mit Scherben aufrüsten um zufällig generierte Boni auf die Angriffskraft zu bekommen. Es gibt unterschiedliche Scherben für Ein- und Zweihandwaffen sowie für die verschiedenen Angriffsarten (magisch, physisch). Auch die Scherben unterscheiden in zwei verschiedene Qualitäten. Scherben erhöhen den Angriffsschaden um +60 bis +160 Punkte, Basis Scherben um +30 und +80 Punkte. Scherben können beim Händler in jeder Stadt erworben werden. Aufwerten eines Gürtels Um deinen Gürtel auszuwerten benötigst du zuerst ein Gürtelnähkit Bild: Ico Gürtelnähkit.jpg. Diese normale Nähkit kann deinen Gürtel auf bis zu 4 Slots erweitern. Um auch die höchsten Stufen (5 und 6 Slots) zuerreichen benötigst du das Spezial Gürtelnähkit Bild: Ico Spezial Gürtelkit.jpg. Während das normale Kit für 1,2 Millionen Rupees (HV: 1.002.000R) beim NPC erhältlich ist, ist das Spezialkit ein Cashshop-Gegenstand! Um die Aufwertung durchzuführen lege den Gürtel in den Hauptslot des Kombinationsfenster und lege ein Nähkit hinzu. Ist die Aufwertung erfolgreich, hat dein Gürtel einen weiteren Slot zur Verfügung. Schlägt eine Aufwertung fehl, wird der Gürtel nicht zersört, aber zurückgesetzt auf einen Slot. Je höher die Anzahl der Slot, umso mehr Karten kannst du in den Gürtel legen: *Slot 1 und 2: alle normalen, nicht kombinierten, Kreaturenkarten (mit Gürtelskill) und Bosskarten *Slot 3: kombinierte Kreaturen ab Kraftstufe +1 und Bosskarten *Slot 4: kombinierte Kreaturen ab Kraftstufe +2 und Bosskarten *Slot 5 und 6: alle Kreaturenkarten und Bosskarten Die einzelnen passiven Gürtelfähigkeiten der im Gürtel liegenden Pets addieren sich bis zu einem Maximum von 30% selbst wenn die einzelne Addition eine Statuswertverbessung von mehr als 30% ergibt. Aber, wenn man 2-mal (oder mehr) den selben Stat (z.B. Stärke oder MAtk) erhöht, dann wird (wenn das Maximum überschritten werden würde) leicht überschritten, also: Beispiel: Alle 6 Slots sind mit Karten belegt, die deine Stärke um je 10% anheben. Rein mathematisch wären dies 6*10%=60% Stärke. Aber es werden nur 36% (30% = Maximum, 6% = 6x der selbe Stat)! Anderes Beispiel: 1. Slot: 10% Stärke 2. Slot: 10% Stärke 3. Slot: 15% Vitalität 4. Slot: 15% Vitalität 5. Slot: 15% Vitalität 6. Slot: 12% Geschicklichkeit Das wären: 22% Stärke (2*10 < 30 also 2*10 + 2, da 2-mal Stärke) 33% Vitalität (3*15 > 30 also 30 + 3, da 3-mal Vitalität) 12% Gewandheit (kein Bonus, da nur 1-mal Gewandheit) Aufwerten der Lak-Kette Das Aufwerten von Chaossteinen ist ein wenig komplizierter als das aufwerten bzw. verzaubern von Waffen und Rüstungsteilen, da Schmuck nicht beim Schmied aufgewertet bzw. verzaubert werden kann. Zunächsteinmal muss der Chaosstein aus der Halskette extrahiert werden. Dies ist nur durch den Chaosextraktor Bild:Chaosextraktor.jpg (bei jedem Händler für 5.000 R zu erwerben) möglich. Platziert die Halskette, deren Chaosstein ihr entfernen wollt, gefolgt vom Chaosextraktor im Kombinationsfenster und klickt anschließend auf "Bestätigen". Bild:Kombination Halskette Extraktor.jpg Nun habt ihr eine Halskette: Leer und einen Chaosstein Lvl 1 im Inventar liegen. Bild:Chaosstein Inventar.jpg Um den Chaosstein nun zu leveln benötigt ihr ein Juwel der Chaossteigerung. Diese sind jedoch nur über den Cash-Shop oder von andere Spielern erhältlich. Je nach Level des Chaossteins ist dies eine anderer. * Chaosstein Lvl 1-3: Juwel der Chaossteigerung Bild:Chaosjuwel 1.jpg * Chaosstein Lvl 4-6: Juwel der Chaosverstärkung Bild:Chaosjuwel 2.jpg * Chaosstein Lvl 7-9: Juwel der Chaosperfektion Bild:Chaosjuwel 3.jpg Es gibt auch ein Sonderangebot mit einem großartigen Chaossteinpaket. * Chaosstein Lvl 1-10: Großartiges Chaossteinpaket Bild:Chaosjuwel 4.jpg Um die Kapazität der Ketten auf bis zu 50.000 Lak zu erhöhen, benötigt ihr ein Legendäres Juwel des Chaos Bild: LegendChaosjuwel.jpg. Dieses erlaubt es euch die Kapazität eurer Level 10-Kette je Aufwertung um 5.000 Lak zu erhöhen. Seit Ende Januar 2011 ist des Legendäre Chaosjuwel zum Preis von 600 gPots ständig im Cashshop erhältlich. Eines dieser Juwele oder das Chaossteinpaket müsst ihr nun mit dem Chaosstein ins Kombinationsfenster legen und auf "Bestätigen" klicken. Bild:Kombination Chaosstein Juwel.jpg Anschließend wieder den Chaosstein mit der Halskette kombinieren. Bild:Kombination Halskette Choasstein.jpg Ihr könnt auf diese Weise auch den Chaosstein eurer alten Halskette in eine neue übertragen. Herstellen größerer Taschen Taschen geben dir die Möglichkeit mehr Items zu tragen. Die größte Tasche hat an Volummen von 9000. Außerdem lassen einige Fragmente dieses Volumen ansteigen. Um eine größere Tasche herzustellen benötigt man 2 Dinge: *eine Tasche, deren Volumen kleiner als 9000 ist *ein Taschennähkit Bild: Ico Entzauberungsset.jpg, das für 30,000R bei jedem Händler kaufbar ist Lege diesen beide Gegenstände ins Aufwertungsfenster Bild: AufwTasche.jpg und drücke "Aufwertung" mit einer immer geringer werdenen Wahrscheinlichkeit erhältst du nun eine um 1000 Einheiten größere Tasche. Alle Taschen können hier unter dem Stichwort "Taschen" angesehen werden.